Grass Between Your Toes
by Diamondinsanity
Summary: When Leo dreams, he doesn't dream of the woman he's supposed to. Instead, he finds himself in her arms every night.


Title: The Grass Between Your Toes  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but this sparkly tiara that I am currently wearing.  
Pairing: Kira (the seer)/Leo  
Summary: When Leo dreams, he doesn't dream of whom he's supposed to.  
Spoilers: Witchness Protection- If you haven't seen it, you'll have no idea what I'm talking about.  
A/N: I'm in denial of the Seer's death. Kira was supposed to be human. She wasn't supposed to die. I refuse to accept it. Her and Leo were meant to be together.

* * *

The sun shone over Golden Gate Park as the pair orbed onto the grass. Immediately Kira squealed in delight and ran to the center of the grove, leaping and spinning in circles as she went. Leo watched Kira with mild interest. He had planned on orbing right back to the manor as soon as he had dropped Kira off at the park, but seeing her here and so happy rooted him to the spot. The last thing he wanted to do right now was to leave. 

"Take off your shoes, Hubby! Feel the grass between your toes! It tickles, but in a good way." Kira called out to Leo.

"I'm good." Leo told the ex-demon, unable to take his eyes off of her.

"Please?" Kira begged. "It's no fun if I'm alone." She twirled about, causing Phoebe's pink dress to flip up slightly, showing Leo even more of her long legs.

Leo sighed. _Piper's going to kill me_. He thought as he took off his shoes and socks. But one look at Kira's hopeful face caused Leo to suddenly not care what Piper thought. He felt as though he was no longer in control of his own body.

Kira smiled as Leo walked over to her, the grass squishing pleasantly under his feet. She reached out to him and took his hands into hers. She spun them around as one.

Passersby watched the couple with interest. Teenage girls found themselves longing for a love that pure. Teenage boys found themselves wishing for a girlfriend that beautiful. Married couples found themselves reminiscing about their love for one another and how they felt when they first fell in love.

Meanwhile, the couple in question were so lost in the feel of the grass and of one another that they were completely unaware of anything going on around them. Kira had completely forgotten about all the drama surrounding her visions, while Leo had forgotten about Piper and the boys. The only thing he was aware of at the moment was Kira and she was only aware of Leo. They were so caught up in one another that they didn't see the small rock until they tripped over it, and went sprawling onto the grass, Leo landing on top of Kira.

"Ooh, I always knew that it would feel good to be underneath you." Kira said in her flirty tone, not minding the compromising position in the slightest.

Leo started to move, but suddenly stopped as he got lost in her eyes. She looked scared and lost. He finally realized that they real reason that Kira wanted to be human was so that she could love. Without thinking about what he was doing, Leo leaned forward and captured Kira's lips with his own.

Surprised, Kira gasped, allowing Leo to slip his tongue into her mouth. A small moan escaped her and she pulled his body closer to her own.

* * *

Piper silently watched her husband as he slept. She frowned as a small moan that sounded very much like "Kira" filled the otherwise silent room. She sighed. This wasn't the first time Leo had dreamt of Kira. In fact, every night since Kira died, all he could seem to dream about was Kira. Piper had known there was something between Leo and the Seer, but she didn't realize that it was anything as deep as it seemed to be. 

The first time Leo had dreamt about her, she had waited to for Leo to say something, but when she realized that he wasn't, she decided not to say anything. She had realized that Leo didn't even know how deep his feelings were toward the now dead seer. It was days like this that were hardest for Piper. Leo had moved from insanity to an insane obsession. Everyday this week she had found him barefoot in the grass at Golden Gate Park. She sighed as her husband slowly awoke.

_I'm going to confront him about it today_. Piper told herself as she waited for Leo to fully awake.

"Um, hi." He said somewhat confused.

"Hi, honey. I need you to go pick up the boys from Magic School."

_I'm a chicken. I'll confront him about it tomorrow.  
_

_

* * *

_I know, it was kinda random, but it was a random little thought I had. What did you think? Please review. Even if it's a flame. I have plenty of marshmallows ready and waiting. Tell me the truth.  
Karma. 


End file.
